v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Supesa
Supesa, Goddess of Space, 'like all three gods, transcend all of the universes and as such, don't exist in other universes. Supesa like her brothers is one of the three gods who created the universe as we know it today. She personally oversees the going ons in space as well as everything that resides in it, allowing her to bend it to her will. She is currently bonded with Brody Robert Singer. Appearance Not much is known about how Supesa looked like in her goddess form, but multiple descriptions portray her as a tall individual with long white hair flowing down her back, she supposedly wore a large white hood with three descending gray stripes down it. The hood would be connected to a white trench coat that flows down and behind her. Underneath this trench coat is a black long sleeved shirt that hides her figure, along with dark gray slacks along with white ballet shoes and white gloves. Underneath her hood are piercing blue eyes that can be seen even when covered by a hood. Down the sides of her trench coat are a multitude of spacial designs, such as stars and planets, her slacks carry similar designs as do the sleeves of her shirt. On occasion she would also wear a mask that covered her mouth and nose, that had a black star in the middle. In her weakened form however she looks instead like a small black insect, with a three sectioned body made from an inky substance, having small sectioned legs and a back section that looks like a tail, her face has sharp teeth and a slit like design to make her eyes. Personality Supesa was a goddess who would give anything she was asked of, she loved the creatures throughout the universe. When compared to her brothers she tended to walk among humans more often than her siblings. However in her weakened form she prefers to stay hidden, especially inside Brody's body, but once she bonds with her host she becomes overly protective of them, not only for her own safety but the safety of her vessel. She also however gets hunger pangs and when hungry will go out of her way to do anything to eat something. She also hates being revealed to be what she is and also hates being called a 'bug'. She also currently has a taste for alcohol and loves to get herself and her vessel drunk Appearances Book ''TBA Appearances Show TBA Biography Supesa existed with her brothers before the universe existed, one day the three decided to create a universe for them to reign over. During this time, the solar system and earth came into existence, something Supesa got interested in, so they watched over it until humans evolved. The three became their gods and lived their lives in luxury until the three decided to go into hiding, mainly for their own safety. During this time Supesa lost contact with her siblings and went from place to place, and as more and more people stopped believing and worshiping her, she grew weakened, deciding to hide as the small bug creature she now was. After years of hiding, Supesa becomes intrigued with one specific human, a man named Brody Singer, she followed him and his journey while in Witness Protection, and one day she finds the human mobsters that were tracking him down and killed them, allowing Brody to go back home, and on his way home she traveled with him, after a passionate night with Viola, Supesa decided to become one with Brody, giving him a multitude of powers, soon the two got drunk and they went to pass out in Heilvania. After a godlike hangover, Brody went to training his body to control the power of the god within him. The two went home during the Evacuation of Heilvania, after going home and talking with a very angry Viola, Brody decided to go on a walk. The two walked down the street only to be greeted with the sight of a white van being chased by cops, Brody chased down the van and defeated and tied up the people occupying it, learning how to better control the powers bestowed to him in the process. Brody and Supesa went to Skull's house to speak with him about the Saviour Soul and how it might be able to lead them to Tamashi. After speaking to them, Jay informs them that Jikan is currently bonded to Lucid Blackjack and while Skull tells them it's a bad idea for the two to try and contact another universe due to Gothic, Lucid appears on his own, apparently Jikan knew he was needed, so the two reunited and decided to wear out their users so the two can speak in private, of course, before they could, Brody had to deal with the aftermath of the bout between Jay and Jax before heading back to the forest to train and wear out their users. Abilities and Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Spatial Manipulation - '''The power to manipulate and control space as well as all the things within it * '''Symbiosis - '''The ability to bond with another entity, giving the other entity a multitude of abilities that she naturally has * '''Shapeshifting - '''Supesa can shift her form to make weapons and armor to protect Brody ** '''Body Armor Generation - '''Supesa can shift a powerful bulletproof armor around her host or her own body ** '''Tendril Generation: '''Supesa can shift a multiple of pointed tendrils that can be used for a variety of purposes ** '''Shield Generation: '''Supesa can form a shield that's thick enough to block bullets ''' ** '''Biological Transport - '''Supesa shifts a web-like structure from the inky substance she is made of to stick to buildings and transport Brody, it can also be used to tie up individuals * '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Supesa has an increased set of reflexes and speed, able to move out of the way of bullets and attacks * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Supesa has increased strength, being seen as very powerful and able to break things without breaking a sweat * '''Matter Creation - '''Using her own body matter, Supesa can form a multitude of items without much more than a thought ** '''Nuclear Material Creation - '''Although it is unknown if the item works or not, it is shown that Brody and Supesa can summon a nuclear weapon ** '''Mechanical Material Creation - '''Although it is unknown if the item works or not, it is shown that Brody and Supesa can summon a truck Paraphernalia * '''Space Staff - '''A Powerful staff designed to hone Supesa's space-based powers * '''Comet & Asteroid - '''A pair of powerful twin handguns that have a variety of uses ** '''Explosive Matter Generation - '''The twin handguns can fire a powerful explosive blast that can launch both her and Brody into the air without any damage to either of them. * '''Black Hole & Wormhole - '''A pair of razor-sharp twin katanas made from the metal of an asteroid Weaknesses * '''Overpowering Sound: '''Loud sound vibrations can hurt, distort and disrupt Supesa and her host, best seen when a metal pipe hit a brick wall and caused Supesa and Brody to screech in pain from the sound. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:V for Ventura Category:Gods Category:Universe 1